


How Cliché I fell in Love With my Bodyguard

by motherlune



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherlune/pseuds/motherlune
Summary: Famous pianist Jung Jinsoul hasn't left her house since "the incident". Everybody is afraid of something happening to her again but she can't spend more time prisioner in her own home. They come to an agreement: she can leave her secure mansion if she hires a personal bodyguard to scort her everywhere. But no one who has tried for the position is good enough, for a reason or another.





	1. The princess Go Won

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this goes.

“And that’s how I knew driving a tractor around wasn’t my real call in life”

“What?!” Gowon was literally on the floor laughing “nothing in that story is true!”

“It is so true. You think that was funny? You haven’t really heard anything. Like a week after, one of the men came looking for revenge…” Yves couldn’t continue with her story because one of the maids entered the room. 

“Sorry to interrupt, your majesty,” he bowed, almost bending his body in half “but the car is already outside. The plane takes off in 3 hours.”

“Thank you. I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” The man bowed again and exited the room. 

Gowon sighed, looking up at Yves with shining eyes. Suddenly, she covered her face with her hands. Yves snorted.

“You said you never cried” She teased.

“Shut up, I’m very emotional right now because I am scared of planes not because I’m not seeing your ugly face ever again” She was still covering her face, but Yves could see that her ears were starting to become red.

“And you called me a liar. First, you are not scared of flying, second, where is the ugly? third, you are so dramatic, we will see each-” Suddenly, Gowon hugged her, burying her face in her chest, and squeezing her waist. 

“But it won’t be the same” Now she was fully crying, probably ruining Yves’ suit.

Yves patted her head lightly. She was sadder than she was letting know but it wasn’t professional to start crying right now and there. This girl meant a lot to her after two years at her side, protecting her from every evil thing in this world. Being her bodyguard had been hard work. She was a princess and for that she was the target of lots of bad people. But it had been worth it. Gowon was an amazing person.

Fuck it, it was her last day after all. She returned the hug, with a lump in her throat.

“Did you-” Gowon didn’t let go, so her words were muffled “Did you call the number I gave you?”

Yves blinked the tears away, trying to compose herself. After what felt like an eternity she could finally answer.

“Yeah, I have an interview in two days”

“That’s good, that’s good. I recommended you so don’t make a fool of yourself”

“When have I?” Gowon pulled her face away from her chest so Yves could watch her rolling her eyes, but the effect was ruined by her face full of tears and snot. Literally a mess. 

Yves took one napkin of the table and she started carefully wiping her tears.

“You know if I could I would go with you to Hungary, yeah? You are like a little sister to me. But I have to stay in the country,” she took another napkin since the first was completely soaked and Gowon’s crying didn’t look like it was going to end anytime soon “My mom isn’t completely recovered, and I want to stay at her side right now.” She smiled down at her “You can call me anytime for anything, okay? I promise to answer right away even if it is three in the morning”

Gowon smiled a bit, but it was strained. 

“I know and I will” Yves scoffed. Gowon punched her lightly on the arm and they separated. The princess took her tiny mirror of her, also tiny, purse and she tried to retouch her ruined make up. “I look like a mess”

“When don't you?” Yves couldn’t help it, teasing Gowon was always funny. Gowon glared at her.

“I should go before someone calls the police because they think I have been kidnapped.” She sighed “I don’t know what I’m going to do without your common sense”

“You will be fine. Paul and Heungmin have learnt everything they know from the best” Yves looked at Gowon smugly, waiting for her to ask the obvious. Gowon ignored her, opening the door and going downstairs.

“It was me! They learnt everything from me!” Yves shouted after her.


	2. The interview

Yves looked at the metallic fence she was in front of. It literally took all the street. She noticed three cameras, one of them pointing directly at her. She waved at it and rang the bell.

Not even a second after a metallic voice spoke through the system.

“Identification and motive of your visit”

“Yves, I am here for an interview with madam Jeong for the bodyguard position”

“Show your ID to the camera and put your belongings and metallic possessions on the box” She noticed how something like a mailbox came through the fence. Weird but safe she supposed. She put everything in and watched it be swallowed by the bushes.

“You can enter, a thorough search will be conducted”

Yves arched an eyebrow. They weren’t even a bit sloppy with security. 

The fence opened and she could finally see the mansion that laid inside. It was huge. She counted at least 5 floors and even a tower. It looked like a castle.  
A guard intercepted her before she could move any further. 

“I’ll do the body search, pull apart your arms and feet and don’t make any sudden move” Yves let the woman do her thing. When she finished, her things were returned to her.

Yves followed the guard through the road to the front door, where an old lady was already waiting for them. She was wearing a long black dress and her white hair was collected in a neat bun. Her expression wasn’t very amicable. The guard that had accompanied Yves there disappeared quickly.

“Welcome, I was waiting for you. I’m madam Jeong and you are… I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name when we talked on the phone”

“Oh, that’s okay. My name is Yves” Madam Jeong looked like she hadn’t understood her name but didn’t want to ask again. “Y-ves” She said slowly and started spelling it out but miss Jeong was already turning around, ignoring her and entering the house. Rude.

“We can do the interview in the library”

As they were walking through the halls, madam Jeong told her all about the mansion. Yves couldn’t help being amazed: high ceilings and impossible wide columns, lots of paintings hanging on the walls (some of which looked familiar), ancient vases… She didn’t really know anything about interior design but for her the decoration was a little bit tacky. Too much gold and spark. She supposed the old lady didn’t, since she looked so smug while describing every little thing on their way.  
After what felt like an eternity, madam Jeong stopped in front of a door. 

“This is the common library, there is another on the third floor, but only the appropriate staff can enter since breathing can damage the ancient books” Yves was a bit dumbfounded. This was even more spectacular than any of the mansions Gowon had, and she was a princess. What kind of people were living here?  
When they entered the library, Yves couldn’t say she was surprised to see how big it was. Bookshelves reached the high ceilings. There were probably millions of books based on how huge everything was. 

Two cleaning ladies who were dusting some books left immediately when they saw them.

The old lady indicated her to seat down on one of the tables. And Yves did, carefully, a bit scared of breaking anything just by looking at it.

“We have conducted a throughout research on you, miss. I must admit we haven’t found anything wrong about your character. And I have to say, your curriculum is spectacular. I have received two recommendation letters from your former employers. You have good reputation indeed.” Yves smirked at how the old lady sounded a bit disappointed.

“In this type of profession you have to be exceptionally good, ma’am. There are no second chances when the life of a person is at risk. I take my job seriously; I know what the stakes are”

“I see” The old lady kept looking through her file for a while, asking some questions along the way. When she finished, she looked at Yves with an intense expression on her face “Before we continue, I don’t know if you realize who you would be protecting”

Yves had some idea. She had asked that question to Gowon when the princess had shared with her the news about the job. Apparently, Gowon had been friends with the woman for a summer when they were teenagers. But they had lost contact with time. She only had a name and a superficial idea of her.

“Miss Jung Jinsoul was a world-famous child prodigy pianist. The classical music scene is a hard one, but she has maintained her status as one of the best.” Yves nodded and kept her face in check. She didn’t want this old lady to know that she had no idea of that. Gowon hadn’t mentioned the world-status or pianist bits. Was this Jinsoul really famous? Were recitals so well payed you could buy a mansion like this? She suddenly regretted having abandoned her xylophone classes. “As you probably already know she has taken a break from it since the disastrous incident last year. She has been resting for a while here. This mansion is fully secured, no one has trespassed since its construction 30 years ago. But she is thinking of going back to public life, playing on recitals and doing everything that entails. That means she would have to leave the house, where she is secure, and put herself in an extremely vulnerable position. You must understand; everybody is afraid of her getting hurt again. But she is a stubborn woman and she isn’t listening to anyone of us, not even her father. So, we have come to an agreement, if she wants to go back to how things were, she hast to take a personal bodyguard. We can’t take any risks of anything ever happening to her again” Yves was listening to the explanation and humming and nodding along when it was necessary. It looked like the incident madam Jeong had mentioned had been enough of a threat for them to be so protective. A common reaction. “She has agreed to the terms, but she has rejected all the bodyguards I have interviewed. So, this contract will only be signed if she approves. I have already sent her maids to wake her up.” 

Madam Jeong got up from her seat, ending the interview. But Yves stopped her. She had questions to ask. She needed to know the level of threat that her possible client was under. What exactly had happened? What were the chances it would happen again? Had the people involved been brought to justice? She couldn’t accept the job without knowing this type of things. 

Madam Jeong seemed to become angry at the multiple questions, like Yves was prying on her private life. And she was, but Yves didn’t understand, if she wanted Jung Jinsoul to be really protected, nothing could be a secret for her bodyguard. Common sense. But It looked like all this wealth fried your brain.

“Look, I understand it is violent to tell a stranger a private matter. But I can’t do my job if I don’t have all the information. You have my letter of recommendations, I worked for a member of the royal family and they had tons of secrets. They trusted me, why would you not? I am a professional”

“If miss Jung approves of you, I would send you the police report” She agreed “That is if you are hired.”

She didn’t miss the implicit ‘you won’t’. Yves had to laugh. She didn’t comment though. It was up to Jung Jinsoul to decide if the job was hers, this old hag was only there to ask some questions. For what she had understood, she didn’t really have any say in whether she was hired or not. Yves wasn’t the least threatened.


	3. Enter Jung Jinsoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this for Jinsoul's birhtday. But it's a day later.

Jinsoul tried opening her eyes but the sun was not having it. She groaned and turned around, hiding her head under the covers. One of her maids giggled and softly gripping her ankle through the sheets.

“Come on, miss. Madam Jeong is waiting for you” 

Jinsoul groaned again, this time louder “If it is going to be another bodyguard just tell her and my father that I will never ask again to get out of this house” 

Her maid didn’t say anything to that. Jinsoul threw the sheets of her body and splayed herself like a starfish, sighing. “I just want to live my life like it was before, is it really that much to ask Eliza?”

Eliza opened her closet and started looking for something “Miss, if you had chosen the first person who came for the job, you would have already been out”

Jinsol scoffed and sat up on her bed “I didn’t like him, nor the 10 people that came after him, if I am going to spend every moment I am outside with someone, I want to tolerate that person a bit at least”

“How do you know you don’t like these people if you haven’t even got to know them” 

“Oh, come on! you saw some of them, would you want to spend time with any? Have a conversation? Let them hold your purse? Be honest” Eliza tried to look at Jinsoul with a stern expression, but she couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on her face. She shook her head, giggling. “See!!” Jinsoul pointed at her, shouting, and she let herself fall hard against the pillows. “It doesn’t make any sense anymore, I think this will be the last person I will see, I’m tired of all these military rejects that come my way, with their shaved heads and scary faces…” 

“I think the point of a bodyguard is to look scary, miss”

“Well, I reject that idea, let’s end the stereotype. A bodyguard doesn’t have to be always a muscular shit-face jerk-”

Eliza interrupted her rant so she could choose between some dresses. 

But Jinsoul wasn’t done complaining, “I just want to do what I do best, I don’t need people guarding me. I am 26 years old; I will run away from home if I have to! Just me and my Stitch backpack-” 

After showering and getting dressed, Jinsoul decided to head downstairs to the kitchen. She was hungry. She hadn’t had dinner last night because the kitchen staff had the night off and madam Jeong didn’t trust her in the kitchen. Again, she was treated like a child. She was totally capable of cooking something easy. You burn half the kitchen one time and nobody lets you live!

Halfway there she heard madam Jeong talking to someone, coming her way. God, no, she didn’t want to do this. She hadn’t even had breakfast yet. Jinsoul needed some time. Her first instinct was to hide herself in one of the cupboards of the hall until they went away. 

And she did. 

Jinsoul wasn’t someone that thought twice about what she was doing anyways.

“I am sure miss Jung is already up, but I will go check if she is ready. You can stay here for a bit. Please, don’t touch anything. I would hate for you to end up bankrupt for a childish act.” Honestly, this woman was so mean sometimes.

Jinsoul heard madam Jeong walk away. Bad thing. She needed her to come back and take the stranger away, and quickly, because the cupboard wasn’t that big.  
Jinsoul’s heart almost stopped when she heard steps coming near her hiding spot. 

“God, this is so fucking ugly, is this a house or a museum?” She heard them mumbling. 

Jinsoul smiled. That was exactly her thoughts whenever she left her room. But she didn’t have a say in the decoration of the house. 

Her smile became strained when she realized the person had stopped just in front of the cupboard. Her legs starting to hurt because of the uncomfortable position. 

God, why was she so stupid? Who would think hiding on a cupboard because they didn’t want to meet someone was a good idea?

A cramp on her big toe made her pray to anything that could be hearing her that she could stay put until the stranger left, not wanting to make a fool of herself by suddenly falling from the cupboard. 

All of that flew through the window when some dust landed under her nose, making her sneeze, hitting her head on the roof of the cupboard and falling onwards, opening the doors with her weight and landing sprawled in front of the stranger. 

Just her luck. Thanks for nothing celestial beings.

“Wow” Was everything she heard. She had to be grateful that at least the stranger was not laughing at her. 

Until they were. 

Loudly. 

Excessive in Jinsoul’s opinion. She could feel her entire face reddening in embarrassment. When she couldn’t tell if they were laughing or crying, she decided to intervene. 

“Ok, ok. Yeah, it was funny, yeah. He he. So funny… Now, I should go” Jinsoul jumped to her feet, almost falling again because her right foot was asleep. If she moved quickly maybe the stranger wouldn’t recognize her if they met again. 

But she made the mistake of looking at them and she froze on her tracks.

A woman, still chuckling, but looking a bit sorry was standing in front of her. She was as tall as Jinsoul, wearing a black suit that was ridiculous fitting. Her hair was pitch-black, long, tied back. Her face was… Jinsoul hadn’t seen a more gorgeous face on her life. Full lips, big eyes and a cute nose. She couldn’t help but trace with her eyes the strangers features and her long neck.

“I am sorry, it’s just… the noises and how you rolled from that cupboard. You surprised me, but…” The woman tried to calm herself by inhaling deep, a smile still on her lips. “I shouldn’t have laughed, I’m sorry” 

Before Jinsoul could reply to the apology, or run away, madam Jeong came back.

“Oh, miss Jung, I was looking for you. I see you have already met. This is the candidate for the bodyguard position, Ybal-”

“Yves” The woman interceded. Madam Jeong ignored her. 

“I have already conducted an interview. Here are some of my notes and more information you could find necessary, please, take a look at them and ask the questions you may be curious about” She gave Jinsoul the papers.

“Mmm, okay, I just-” Jinsoul was trying not to feel so self-conscious, but it was impossible. Couldn’t madam Jeong read the mood? Couldn’t she tell Jinsoul had just embarrassed herself in front of this hot woman?

She looked at the papers in her hands, unable to focus on what it was written. She glanced at the woman, Yves, for a second. She was smiling kindly at her, hands behind her back, expectant.

“I- This is a very interesting curriculum, yes,” she still hadn’t read anything in those papers but she pried herself in being an excellent actress, “aha, aha, yes, yes. Impressive!” 

Yves chuckled, but madam Jeong didn’t find it funny. 

“Miss Jung, may we talk in private-” But Yves interrupted her, coming closer and looking Jinsoul straight in the eye.

“As a teenager, I was a professional wrestler. I can lift a pig of 150 lbs. I know how to throw daggers. I know how to fire a gun, but I haven’t use it in this line of work because it hasn’t been necessary. I have worked as a bodyguard for 5 years, for an actress and one member of a royal family. I have letters of recommendation of both” Jinsoul was speechless, even if she didn’t know if a 150 lbs. pig was a big adult one or one of those that didn’t grow up. Her knowledge about pigs was very limited. But she was still amazed “That’s more or less what it says there”

“That sounds good”

“I am good. Just give me a chance to prove it to you” 

Jinsoul’s body tingled, trepidation flowing through her veins.

She looked at madam Jeong. She seemed angry; she probably didn’t like this woman. But, did Jinsoul really care about what madam Jeong thought?

She glanced at Yves, again. Something on the way she was still smiling at her, pulled at Jinsoul’s heart strings.

“Ok. You are hired,” she returned the papers to one red-faced madam Jeong “I will be attending the recital a friend of mine is doing on Saturday, so be prepared” 

Jinsoul leaved the scene before anyone could say anything. 

When she was sure they couldn’t see her, she started running, not wanting to stay near and be found again. 

Hiring Yves had been a good decision; she was sure of it. She was everything that the others candidates were not, where they had been arrogant, she was confident, where they had tried to made her feel intimidated, she had tried to make her feel comfortable. And that was just Jinsoul’s first impression of her.

Remembering Yves first impression of her made her blush. Jinsoul covered her face with her hands, laughing at herself, still running, scaring a maid that was cleaning on the hallway.


End file.
